When they were young
by Icicle Streams
Summary: A look at Hermione and Draco Malfoy's relationship over the years. Not AU. Oneshot.


**_I kinda made up my mind NEVER to write Harry Potter fan fiction (I think it all comes down to pride..)_ _But then I read an essay about MalfoyxHermione at the ship_manifesto at livejournal_****_, read a couple of stories and then wanted to write something of my own. Anyway, enjoy, and feel free to leave constructive crit._**

**_-Icicle Streams  
_**

**_

* * *

_**When they were eleven, she was just another mudblood who'd slipped through somehow. Why had such trash been let into Hogwarts? She was just the shy know-it-all who was friends with Potter. In short, she was nothing.

When they were eleven, he was just some bratty boy who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. And he was a bad kid and a hypocrite; he always broke the rules when the teachers weren't watching, yet he was still beloved by them. She didn't understand why he couldn't be good, but then she didn't really care either.

* * *

When they were twelve, she had gained some confidence. Sure, she was still just a know-it-all mudblood, but she was quick, and now she knew how to throw an insult. A part of him respected that, but mostly he resented her, the damn mudblood.

When they were twelve, he hadn't grown much, unlike Harry and Ron, whose voices had started to break, much to her amusement. He was still an arrogant jerk who put too much importance in status and family. So why was it so important for her to prove herself to him?

* * *

When they were thirteen, she'd lost most of her ungainly, awkward childhood figure. But he didn't really notice; there were other girls who were much hotter. But none of those other girls could hit like she did... when he saw the hurt look in her eyes as she slapped him, he almost felt sorry for what he'd said. Almost.

When they were thirteen, he had started to become a teenager. He was taller now, and his voice had broken, a cool, even tone unlike the slightly gritty and occasionally squeaky voice of her friends. But he was still a jerk, so when she slapped him, she only felt the tiniest bit of remorse.

* * *

When they were fourteen, she'd really cleaned up. She'd stood there next to Krum, sparkling in that blue silky gown, hair sleek, teeth even and white... he didn't have anything to mock her about, and he certainly wasn't going to compliment her. So he'd said nothing at all. But that didn't stop him from watching her that whole night.

When they were fourteen, he'd stopped being so cruel to her. Beneath the casual insults he hurled at her, she saw the respect in his eyes, and it thrilled her. But she didn't really understand or notice why at first; she was completely infatuated with the international Quidditch star.

* * *

When they were fifteen, she was always in the way. Whenever he had finally trapped Potter, once and for all, she did her thing and came to the rescue... he was lucky to have a friend like her. Part of him wished that he too had a friend like that.

When they were fifteen, he had done the worst thing possible; he'd become good looking. And she'd begun to respect his sharp wit and quick tongue, even if he did insult those she cared about most. If he wasn't such a jerk who was completely enamoured with the Dark Arts, she'd have to be careful not to fall for him.

* * *

When they were sixteen, she had done the worst thing possible. She'd found him in an empty classroom with a bottle of firewhisky he'd stolen from one of Slughorn's parties. And being so curious and naive, she'd opted to have a sip. Or two... or three... And the next thing he knew, they were sharing a soft, chaste kiss over one of the desks... Malfoy and the Mudblood... imagine if his father found out! No... this was something that belonged to himself, completely his own... This was a secret he was keeping to himself...

When they were sixteen, he'd caught her, caught her good. After that first kiss and the feel of his lips against hers, and the feel of his hands on her hips, she had fallen, fallen hard. They'd argue in the corridor, only to meet later in the prefects' bathroom to share another kiss or two. Then once, she'd heard Ron enter while they were kissing in one of the cubicles...how she'd panicked, frozen against his chest as it rose and fell rapidly, waiting for Ron to leave. It was too close; so then they'd taken to meeting in the Room of Requirement, which had become a secluded balcony overlooking the grounds, yet conveniently hidden from view. She hated lying to her friends; the Time Turner in third year was bad enough. But she knew they wouldn't understand, and she liked him too much to let go.

* * *

When they were seventeen, she'd chosen her way, he'd chosen his. He didn't know what he expected really; she wasn't going to turn over (and he was somewhat glad that she hadn't, that she'd stayed true) and there was no way he could just leave the Death Eaters. He almost laughed when he thought of how young and naive they were just a year ago, getting thrills from meeting in secret all over the school. How times had changed.

When they were seventeen, he'd finally kissed her. And deep down, the warm love and affection for him burst through as she threw her arms around him and run her hands through his blazing red hair. She remembered Malfoy with a heavy ache in her heart, recalling the fiery passion she'd felt for him. But it could never be, and Ron was there, had always been there, and always would be.

* * *

When they were twenty-one, she was just a friend, and all those moments they had shared were just fading memories really. He'd met another girl, beautiful and blonde, and pure enough to meet his family's expectations. So he'd proposed, and she accepted. He couldn't have been happier.

When they were twenty-one, he asked her to marry her. And without hesitation she said yes. Because she loved him, with all of her heart. But there was still that little pang of regret and hurt, wondering what could've been... but that would fade over time. Everything did eventually.

* * *

**_Thank you to -gotdraco- and especially to Ilikehapyendings (I really hope you see this, because I was going to send you a review reply, but you used anonymous review!) I quite like this pairing, and my aim for them is to keep it as true as possible (what's the point in basing on a fandom if it's not true to it?), without interfering with the book's plot too much. I'm planning to write something longer for Draco/Hermione, once I can get the creative juices flowing!_**


End file.
